The present invention pertains to a system for producing television type images, and more particularly, to apparatus for producing three dimensional images.
Television receivers and other display systems each use a cathode ray tube having a fluorescent coating deposited on a slightly curved screen inside the tube. In a black and white tube an electron gun directs a beam of electrons toward the screen with the electron beam being scanned over the surface of the screen by vertical and horizontal deflection systems. A control grid varies the amount of current in the beam to vary the brightness of different areas on the screen. In a color tube a trio of beams are each intensity controlled and each beam is directed toward one of three colors of phosphor on the screen. In both black and white and in color television the image is produced in only two dimensions and can be viewed only from the front of the screen, which is opposite from the side of the screen containing the phosphor.